prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Brie vs Stephanie @ SummerSlam 2014
Two weeks from today, the ultimate Divas grudge match will take place at WWE's summer classic. It's a battle of the wrestling wives, as Brie Bella will face off against Stephanie McMahon at SummerSlam. Storyline-wise, this match has been brewing since Payback, but if you think about it, this match is pretty much a year in the making. It was at last year's event that Triple H began derailing Brie's husband, Daniel Bryan. After Bryan won the WWE Championship from John Cena, guest referee Triple H celebrated with the victorious new titleholder. However, when Randy Orton entered with his Money in the Bank briefcase, The Game delivered his patented Pedigree to Bryan and literally handed the WWE Championship to Orton on a silver platter. Of course, Stephanie stood by her husband's actions, and the two of them (collectively known as The Authority) spent months making sure that Bryan would never become champion. It wasn't until Bryan finally captured the newly formed WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania XXX that Brie was really inserted into The Authority's vendetta against her husband. It was mainly Stephanie doing the tormenting, because Triple H was busy reforming Evolution with Orton and Batista and dealing with The Shield. Stephanie mainly used Kane as her evil henchman to take care of Bryan and she would even have him go after Brie as well. Even though Bryan defeated Kane at Extreme Rules, the constant run-ins took its toll and it would cause legit injuries to his neck that required surgery. Stephanie feigned sympathy for Bryan, but would coldly demand that he surrender his title. When Bryan refused, Stephanie decided to bring up that when he was being put in an ambulance, Brie (who had told her off regarding Bryan on a few occasions) gave her a slight shove in anger. So Stephanie laid out an ultimatum: either surrender his title or his wife will be fired. The decision would be made at Payback, and Bryan was in the midst of handing Stephanie his title, until Brie stepped in. At that moment, Brie took the words of the late Tammy Wynette to heart; she stood by her man and loudly told Stephanie, "I quit!" to save her husband. Stephanie laughed evilly at Brie, but her snickering came to an abrupt end when Brie delivered a slap to her face. So it would be Brie getting the last laugh while Stephanie ran off; shaken and embarrassed. In the weeks following Payback, Stephanie has taking her embarrassment out on Brie's sister, Nikki Bella, doing so by placing her in a series of handicap matches: 2-on-1, 4-on-1, even 6-on-1 on one occasion. She has also set Nikki up to be attacked in and out of the ring by Divas such as Alicia Fox, Cameron, Eva Marie, and Rosa Mendes. Finally, after weeks of having to watch, Brie resurfaced on July 21 as a fan in attendance. After embracing her sister, she would be confronted by Stephanie, who blamed her for what has happened to Nikki in the last month and a half. However, Brie snatched the mic from Stephanie and told it like it is: she's doing it out of spite because of what happened at Payback. After delivering some more choice words, Brie was slapped by Stephanie and later thrown out of the building. However, Brie would again get the last laugh. Later in the program, Brie had Stephanie arrested for assault in what was a very epic segment. On the following week, Brie was invited back by Stephanie, who wanted her to drop the assault charges against her. Brie stated that she'll drop the charges on a few conditions. One, she wanted her job back (which was done), and two, she wanted a match against Stephanie at SummerSlam. Stephanie accepted with a slap to Brie's face, which led to an in-ring brawl between the two. What was epic about the segment, IMO, was the involvement of Finlay, Jamie Noble, and Joey Mercury, who all were a major part of the SmackDown roster years ago. Even back when this match was heavily rumored, the question on the minds of everyone revolves around the involvement, if any, of Nikki Bella. The question is not "Will Nikki Bella turn heel?", it's actually a question of "How?". Here are my thoughts on this. The reason why I'm looking forward to this match way more than the about-to-be-announced Divas Championship match between AJ Lee and Paige is because of the high possibilty of Nikki becoming a villainess. Originally, the match was supposed to feature Brie competing for her job, with a win putting her back on the roster. That would have most likely decreased the chances of Nikki turning heel at the event. Now that Brie's officially back, those chances increase. But therein lies another ''problem. I want Brie to win this match, and the law of logic says that she will. I also want Nikki to turn heel. The thing is, I believe that this match has created a scenario where I can get one or the other, but not BOTH! Obviously, the only logical time for Nikki's heel turn would be ''during her sister's match by costing her and helping Stephanie win. But honestly, I can't see why BOTH can't happen. I would think that even after Brie beats Stephanie, Nikki would still feel that Brie abandoned her for all those weeks and she could turn against her somehow. As I stated in an earlier blog, Nikki could attack Brie after ''she beats Stephanie, or the sisters can team together and Nikki could abandon Brie during the match. In that scenario, the evil Nikki could attack Brie to complete her villainous turn and she could say that she wanted Brie to suffer like she did for all those weeks. And here's a wild scenario that I just thought of. Forget this "during" and "after" nonsense. What if Nikki actually turns heel ''BEFORE SummerSlam?! I think there's a small possibility that Nikki could form an alliance with Stephanie in the weeks before SummerSlam, and a swerve like that would give Brie more of a reason to win. Regardless of what happens, this match between Brie and Stephanie is my #1 reason for looking forward to SummerSlam. And if Nikki does make her villainous turn at the event, then it could create great possibilities that I'll explain in another blog. Category:Blog posts